


Can't Be Allowed

by Sagefox



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Extended Scene, February 2 (Persona 5), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, ambiguous romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagefox/pseuds/Sagefox
Summary: Extended scene of Akechi's and Ren's talk after Maruki left on 2/2. Because I love the dynamic between the two so much.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Can't Be Allowed

After Maruki and Morgana left the room Ren stood ready to hear what Akechi had to say. Though he had a good idea of what it was. “I will carve my own path for myself. I refuse to accept a reality concocted by someone else, stuck under their control for the rest of my days,” Akechi said blatantly. 

To think all this time Akechi knew if they changed reality back he'd die, but the only thing that troubled him was Ren might accept Maruki's reality. And Ren had to admit that worry was justified. His determination was fraying at the seams. “Are you sure?” Ren asked. 

“Why wouldn’t I be? Don’t ask such stupid questions after all this time. All you have to do is stick to your guns and challenge Maruki. Or are you really so spineless that you’d fold over some bullshit, trivial threat on my life?” Akechi’s eye line was dead serious and unwavering. It took every ounce of willpower for Ren to hold a steady gaze back at him. 

Akechi was the only person he failed to save. After his death, the only thing that kept Ren going strong was knowing he couldn’t fail anyone else. Then, Akechi was back, and deep down Ren knew it wasn't right but chose to ignore it. It turned out he was no different than his friends who fell into Maruki's reality. It was only fair for him to reject it now too just as they did for him. But throwing away this second chance felt eerily similar to when the cops kicked him in the chest. 

The issue was, accepting Maruki's reality meant deciding the happiness everyone found for themselves was worthless compared to the artificial happiness Maruki offered. Ryuji being himself despite what others think, Morgana finding out where he belonged, Ann gaining strength to fight for what's important, Yusuke understanding both sides of the human heart, Makoto deciding what she wants for herself, Futaba reclaiming her own life, Haru standing up for herself, and… yes... Akechi sacrificing himself… All of it had to matter and he couldn’t take it away from any of them. Including Akechi, who was adamant he didn't want Maruki's reality. 

"I won't fold," Ren said, paying close attention to keep his voice flat as the words stung in his chest. 

Akechi sighed in relief, "Then you already know what needs to be done," he said and watched Ren nod. "I want to hear you say it aloud. What do you intend to do."

"We’re stopping Maruki," he said reaffirming his conviction. 

Akechi muscles now visibly untensed, “Alright, I’m relieved to hear it. I will never accept this form of reality. I’m  _ done _ being manipulated... Let’s go back... to our true reality."

Akechi turned towards the door but paused before saying one more thing, “What’s a life worth in a reality that was cooked up just to satisfy someone else? I say none... We have to win this… no matter what.”

Akechi was ready to make his exit but Ren had more to say, "Is that kind of life really worth less than a reality that has no place for you." 

"Yes," he said back still towards the door.

Sighing Ren relented again. It was his second nature to believe a life was worth anything. He understood what Akechi meant though. Maruki's reality would take the living out of life. "Alright. But Akechi I do want to thank you before it's too late." 

Akechi still didn't turn around but answered, "Don't misunderstand, I didn't die for any of you. It was for myself to ensure you destroyed Shido in my stead."

"Not for that," Ren said."I don't know if I could deny Maruki without your strength. If you wavered I might have followed."

That made Akechi turn around. His face contorted with anger, "If that's true then you're weaker than I thought. One will, whether it be society's, Maruki's, mine, or any of your teammates', can not be allowed to decide everyone's lifes." Then his voice softened. "That said, I do believe you know that. I am your wish come true, after all. A mirror of your desire. If you wanted a version of me that would accept this. I simply would have. My innate refusal alone is proof of your resolve." 

Ren shook his head, "You're wrong. My wish wasn't conscious, but I know I didn't want a reflection of my own will. I wanted you as yourself. I think that’s why you remembered the real reality."

Breaking eye contact Akechi looked sideways. "To think you’d want the real me... I-I hope you're right…" Then he forced a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes, looking back up. "But regardless of what I am, if Maruki's actualization is complete all our free wills are voided. Don't forget that."

"I won't. I am sorry I failed to save you, but I also know I have to live with it. I can't let everyone live in a reality that means nothing, for myself," Ren promised. 

"I can never decide if you're the smartest person I know or an outright idiot. But I do owe you, Ren. For allowing me to live as myself," Akechi said... "I think it's time I took my glove back. Given the circumstances, a duel is no longer necessary."

Ren's neutral facade finally broke and he almost visibly jumped back, "No! I said I'd keep it and I will." 

"And I'm freeing you from it. You didn't fail me, Ren. I failed myself again and again. Letting Shido control all my actions while I fancied myself the manipulator. I broke free and lived for something else because of you. Even if it was only for a few short moments. The responsibility for where my choices led me is mine alone and I refused to share it. So whatever foolish notion you have it's time to let go."

Ren's head was spinning. Honestly, he planned to hold onto the glove forever as penance for never fulfilling his promise. But he couldn't deny Akechi either if he asked for it back. Focusing on his breathing, to keep some semblance of composure, Ren reached into his pocket and pulled out the black glove. The sleek texture of it was very familiar to him now. Before he could move his arm further to hand it over, Akechi already had his hand over Ren’s to take it. All Ren had to do was loosen his fingers and suddenly it was gone. With it, he felt a great weight taken away but the emptiness along with it felt almost unbearable. 

Akechi looked at the glove like it was a matter of great interest, instead of any part of Ren’s pained expression. Which was now more vulnerable than he ever thought possible from the Phantom Thieves’ leader. "Of course when you go back to the real reality I expect you to throw it away in my stead… Seeming as I wouldn’t be here to take it in the first place. But, for now, I’ll dispose of it myself. I'll see you tomorrow," Akechi said. 

With no words left to say Ren just gave a weak nod as Akechi left. A sudden wave of exhaustion hit him and he went upstairs. Forgetting about Morgana, he was startled to see him on the table, next to the stairs, waiting. “Ren?” he asked. 

“Sorry,” he said. “I forgot you were up here.”

“Hm… Well, it has been a long day. Let’s get some rest.”

“Always looking out for my sleeping habits,” Ren said, changing into his nightclothes. He doubted he’d actually sleep but just laying down shutting his eyes seemed appealing at the moment. He placed his glasses on the window seal and laid down on his back. But as he did the empty feeling racked at him. He was about to get back up but then Morgana curled up on his stomach. Letting out a thin purr. The vibrations seemed to soothe the empty feeling a bit. “We’re still going to stop Maruki,” Ren said. 

“Okay. Are you alright? " Morgana asked. 

Ren was quiet for a bit too long but managed to give a convincing reply. "I'll be fine," he said, not sure if it was a lie or not. 

"Hey Ren, do you remember after we first fought the holy grail. When we were being erased," Morgana asked. 

Ren suppressed a shiver, remembering that moment. All his friends, screaming and scared as they faded away. It seemed like a lifetime ago now. "Hard to forget." 

"Yeah…" Morgana said a slight shake to his voice. "Did you really mean it when you said it wasn't my fault, Ren? Or were you just trying to comfort me?" Morgana asked. 

"Morgana… No, we all decided we had to go down there. If it wasn't for you we'd be enslaved by its will." Ren sighed, "I do know where you are going with this. You were listening." 

Morgana shifted guiltily. "Sorry, I tried not to at first. But with the door open it was hard. And if I closed it and Akechi tried something I couldn't open it easily," Morgana said. 

"Alright it's okay," Ren said. 

"Anyway, when we were fading I felt like I failed you all. And lured you all to your destruction. I didn't mean to but still. And even when you said it wasn't my fault, I didn't really believe it. I still feel guilt at times. So I won't try to convince you otherwise. But I think it's good in a way."

"Good?" Ren repeated. 

"Yeah. I still remember knowing only Maruki's reality. I was still friends with you all so it wasn't bad but pretty plain. Like sushi with only fish! That me would take all this for granted. And I like knowing how special this is," Morgana said. 

Ren sighed. It was a freeing idea that his feelings were good. And once again it was pointed out to him Maruki's reality wasn't acceptable. But that didn't mean the real reality was right either. "Even if there was nothing I could do. It just isn't fair. After everything Akechi went through. To have it end like that..."

Morgana was silent for a good while. “No, it isn’t. I can’t really forgive Akechi for trying to kill you and everything else. But between Shido, and Yaldabaoth manipulating his destiny it shouldn’t have happened. But that's why we are here, to stop anymore injustice, ” Morgana said. 

“Yeah, I suppose that’s right,” Ren said. 


End file.
